


Because You Deserve It (I Love You)

by SmilesUpp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesUpp/pseuds/SmilesUpp
Summary: When Daichi has to face his weakest self but Suga is right there to help him.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 15





	Because You Deserve It (I Love You)

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS END OF SEASON 2!

Tomorrow was the final match, the day they must defeat Shiratorizawa if they wanted to go to the nationals. Their last chance for the third year’s Suga, Daichi and Asahi.

The Karasuno team had just had their last meeting and each member was now coming back home. All except Suga, who decided to follow Daichi. The captain didn’t complain, and when they entered his room, he opened his arms and embraced him.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured in Suga's ears. The grey-haired started to cry, hiding his face on Daichi’s chest.

“I was scared,” he sobbed. “You almost fainted.”

“I know, I’m s-sorry.” He trembled, he fucking did, and Suga panicked.

“Daichi?” He tried to look at his eyes but the younger avoided him. Daichi moved to his bed, sitting there with his hands on his face and his elbows on his knees. He started to cry too. “Honey, what’s wrong?” Suga kneeled in front of him and tried to grab his hands but he refused. “Daichi, please, you’re scaring me.” He placed his hands on Daichi’s, rubbing his, tracing small circles.

“I f-failed Suga,” he cried out. “I fucked it up.” He raised his head and Suga’s heart broke. The defeated image of his lover, the person he trusted and loved the most. “I left the team in the worst moment, I worried everyone, I put a huge pressure on Ennoshita, on all of you, Tanaka was terrified, and y-you…” Suga managed to sit on Daichi’s hips, placing his legs around Daichi’s lower back and his hands on Daichi’s cheeks, whipping out his tears.

“It was an accident, there’s nothing to feel guilty about,” he said softly, but Daichi couldn’t stop. He shook his head and hugged Suga back, holding really tight and close to Suga’s body. He needed it, and the setter knew that.

The older caressed his back and hair, sighing reassurances on Daichi’s ears. He understood him. Daichi was not only one of the greatest wing spikers but also their captain. But being a captain isn’t as simple as just being the leader. Daichi was - is, and would always be - the core of Karasuno. He has the strongest mindset of all of them. He took Karasuno from the dust and made his wingless crows believe in it. He persisted through the years, even when his seniors were hopeless, he kept fighting. He became the new captain and promised to continue until the end of his last year. His perseverance alongside with the newbies led Karasuno where it is right now, just one step far from the nationals. They owed Daichi all they have achieved.

“You gave us wings,'' Suga finally said with trust. “When we lost our first match you picked us up. When our seniors left, you were there. When we lost against Aoba Johsai you didn’t leave anyone behind, you cheered us up, you encouraged us to keep trying. When we went to the training camp in Tokyo you made every single one of the penalties we took worth it.” Suga stopped, and Daichi raised his head. His tears had stopped but his lips were trembling like a cry baby. Suga cradled his cheeks. “You always know what to do, what to say, you always calm us down.”

“But I-I worried everyone…” Suga kissed his forehead before answering.

“We love you Daichi, you can’t expect us not to feel anything. Besides, you gave us strength and will.” Daichi’s eyes met Suga’s, waiting for an explanation. Suga whipped out Daichi’s dry tears. “When you left, we swore we’d won the match. You always encourage us, you always drive us up to give our best and to trust in ourselves and the team. And because of that, we wanted to win. Because you deserve it, you deserve to be in tomorrow's match.”

Daichi was astonished and moved. He took his time. He placed his hands on Suga’s and squeezed them. “I love you,” he whispered when a few seconds passed. “I truly do.” Suga smiled and bent a little to reach Daichi’s lips. He pressed softly, as he didn’t want to hurt the wound on Daichi’s mouth.

“I love you too.” He answered and proceeded to kiss every inch of Daichi’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> I always imagined Suga as Daichi's anchor since even the strongest aren't invencible and right after that episode this came to my mind jsjsjsjsjs 
> 
> Anyway, this was my first work ever, I hope you liked!<3 Kudos, comments, suggestions, everything is well received!
> 
> And lastly but not least, thanks to my friends who encouraged me to upload this, lysm <3


End file.
